Sick Day
by QueensOfWeirdness
Summary: Naminé and Roxas have been friends forever. All of their friends know they like each other but neither will admit it. Well that is until Naminé gets sick and Roxas has to take care of her!  by: Kisa


Hey guys! It's Kisa here~ This is my first FanFic ever! Not that you care but I thought I'd let you know anyway^^ Well I wrote this quickly but enjoy anyway =)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naminé and Roxas ect.

* * *

"Hey Nami!" Naminé glanced over her shoulder to see her best friend waving and running toward her.

"Hey Kairi…" She mumbled sleepily feeling like she was walking through a fog.

"What's wrong Nami?" Kairi look at her friend worry written all over her face. She knew something was wrong just by the way her blond friend was walking down the sidewalk. It was almost looked as if she was drunk. Naminé just smile weakly.

"Don't worry Kai. I was just outside late last night and…"

"Outside? Nami it was pouring last night!"

The blonds pale face reddened and she studded, "I-I know b-but it was so beautiful o-out the way the lighting danced a-and all…"

"Naminé!" Kairi scolded, "What will you parents say when you get sick? What will Roxas say?" when she heard the name of her best guy friend her blush deepened causing her to turn away from Kairi to shield her embarrassment. The red head sighed. She knew this topic would end the same way it always did; with Naminé denying her feelings for Roxas and Kairi finally giving up and changing the subject.

"So why were you outside in the storm again?"

"Well…Um…I wanted to draw it… and…" The blonds voice drop along with her head; her eyes glued themselves to the pavement. Kairi strained her ears but couldn't catch the words fluttering on the spring breeze. She had an idea, though, of what (or who) Naminé was muttering about. Before she was able to ask though, a certain brunet caught her eye. She decided that Naminé could win this one.

"Gotta go Nami. See you tomorrow and happy early Friday!" she called as she rushed over to her boyfriend standing on the soccer field. As she ran she mentally cursed herself for not trying to set Nami and Roxas up at lunch again. It was so obvious that the two were into each other and their friends agreed completely. Olette, Hayner, Pence and Sora (Roxas's twin) all seemed to agree with her as well; hell the whole school agreed with her on this one! Kairi sighed as she ran towered Sora; Naminé and Roxas would have to wait.

* * *

"It's Friday! And not a day too soon either!" Sora stretched his arm reaching towards the sky letting a huge yawn escape his mouth. He was meeting up with his friends (and of course his girlfriend) before school as he did every morning. But today was different he noted as meet up with his group. Naminé was nowhere to be found and Roxas looked more worried, than their mother did before a last minute Christmas shopping.

Kairi turned to her boyfriend, "Hey, took you long enough!" He just grinned sheepishly at his girlfriend.

"Sorry I kinda over sleep this…"

"Again Sora? It's amazing you're ever here for first hour… or second for that matter."

"Hey!" Sora opened his mouth to protest but before any sound came out his turned to the red head of the group.

"Hey Kairi where's Naminé this morning?"

Kairi turned from her boyfriend to his brother, "She's out sick today… Yesterday she was saying how she was out in Wednesday's storm. She must have caught a cold from that or something." Roxas just nodded and started for class. Sora and Kairi exchanged a glance. Roxas was worried about Naminé and still wasn't admitting to it.

* * *

The second the bell rang Roxas was out of his seat and out the door. He'd been planning to visit Naminé since he'd heard she was sick this morning. He quickly made his way towards Naminé's house halfway across Twilight Town. All day he'd had a feeling that it was his fault that she was sick.

It only took about fifteen minutes to reach Naminé's house from school. The door opened almost immediately after he rang the bell. Naminé's mother stood in the doorway dressed in her business clothes. At the sight of one of her daughter's longest friends she clapped her hands together under her chin.

"Roxas! I'm so glad you're here! We've just called to a business meeting," she gestured towards her husband standing behind her, "and we need someone to look over Naminé until we get back tomorrow night. Would be as so kind to do that for us?"

Roxas was shocked. Sure he had known Naminé ever since the age of five, but the fact that her parents trusted him to watch their teenage daughter was honoring in a way. The only time he'd ever been alone with Naminé in her house was when they stayed in the living room. He wasn't aloud anywhere near her bedroom unless one of her parents was there with him. So all he could do was nod and agree to watch her.

"Excellent! I'll call your mother and let her know you're here." and with that she turned and made her way to the nearest handset in the hallway. Roxas helped Naminé's dad carry the two suitcases out to the car parked in the driveway. Once inside again her parents informed him where the food and Naminé's medicine was located before kissing their sleeping daughters head, thanking him again and heading out the door.

Roxas sighed and sat down on the living room couch. He didn't wait to turn the TV on for fear of disturbing Naminé so he settled in the kitchen and began doing his homework. After about twenty minutes of this he heard a noise upstairs. It sounded like the shuffling of feet on a hard wood floor. Naminé must have been awake.

Upstairs he found Naminé trying to pull a blanket out of her closet 'trying' being the keyword. The blanket the blond wanted were on the top shelf of her closet, buried under five other blankets. Her finger tips barely brushed the blanket as she stood on her tip toes. Roxas chuckled and walk into the room, over to his longest friend. Being almost a head taller than her, so he could reach the blanket with ease; pulling it down he handed it to her.

Naminé glanced up at Roxas for the longest time. Though the fog of her fever she tried to make sense of why he was standing in her room. Knowing the only way he was aloud in her room was if her parents were standing in it also (same went for any of her guys friends) she dismissed him as being a dream. That's right she thought, he's only a dream… a very lovely dream.

"Come on Nami, let's get you back into bed now shall we? How do you feel? Any better?" dream Roxas asked. The fogginess hadn't lifted one bit so she shook her head, sending her long locks of hair flying around her head. This was a bad idea for now dizziness took hold of her and her knees buckled.

"Naminé!" dream Roxas reach out and caught her under the arms before her body meet up with the floor. He gently eased her back to her feet before sliding her up into his arms; one are behind her back, one under her knees. Her face grew scarlet as he gently placed her in bed. He, of course miss took this as it being because of her fever. He placed a hand on her forehead to judge her temperature.

"You feel hot so I'll go get you some medicine Nami. You wait here."

Roxas left and returned a few minutes later with a spoon in one hand and jar of liquid medicine in the other. He slowly filled the spoon to the brim and gestured for Naminé to open her mouth. Instead she clamped her mouth shut refusing to take the medicine. She hated the bitter aftertaste it had as it ran down her throat.

Roxas sighed, "Nami you have to take this." She shook her head before stopping and placing a hand on her forehead. Being dizzy made her head hurt even more. "Nami." She glanced up coming face to face with Roxas and a spoonful of purple liquid. "Please talk this? For me?" when did his eyes become so blue? She unclenched her jaw and barely parted her lips. It was enough for Roxas to slip the spoon in her mouth and for the medicine to slide down her throat.

Naminé cough at the horrible aftertaste. He'd tricked her! She was being to realize that dream Roxas was actually the real Roxas. An idea popped into her head slowly as the fog began to slowly lift from her mind. Roxas left for a few moments to put the medicine away she shifted and grab hold of her pillow. It really was nice and white… she grinned. This could really work.

* * *

Roxas walk back into Naminé's room to find her trying to eat her pillow.

"Naminé! What are you doing?"

"Roxas…why can't I eat my pillow?"

"Because..!"

"But … it looks like a giant marshmallow…"

Roxas walked over and grab the pillow from her hands and slid it back under her head. "You can't eat your pillow Nami… Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"No… I… want to sleep…"

Roxas look confused but nodded, "Alright sweet dreams Nami." he turned to leave but was stopped by a small voice.

"Stay." Roxas turned to a tired looking Naminé reaching her pale hand out towards him. A small smile turned the corners of his lips up. He walked over and sat on a chair next to her bed. Slowly he brought he hand towards hers. Her cheeks slowly turned a light shade of pink but she smiled, resting her head on her pillow and drifting off into her subconscious.

After watching her for some time Roxas felt his own eyes lids grow heavy. He rested his head next to hers on her pillow and let himself drift off as well.

* * *

The next morning Naminé awoke with soft, blond, spiky hair rubbing her nose. Roxas must have fallen asleep on her pillow last night. As the thought sunk in she felt color grow across her face. Roxas looked so beautiful, so peaceful when he slept. The smaller blond reached for his perfect face, brushing her hand across his check. His eyes slowly fluttered open, his blue eyes staring into hers. Her face became scarlet as she was caught in the act. But Roxas, much to her surprise, just smiled and took her hand into his. Naminé blink as Roxas lend towards her. He was so close! Yet he leaned in even farther, closer and closer until… His lips were so soft against hers. She felt her eyes widen then slowly flutter close. It felt so good! She realized then this is what she'd waited from Roxas for a long time. This… this bliss!

When they pulled apart they stared into each other's blue eyes, both red in the face and breathing hard. Roxas looked away then, down towards the floor, "I'm sorry." He mumbled, "The look on your face and your just so beautiful and…" Naminé didn't let him finish. She sat up, placed a hand on either side of his face pulling him to her.

Their lips meet for a second time that day. Naminé wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck while his wrapped around her waist. His head tilted to the side, and their kiss deepened.

"I love you Naminé." Roxas whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Roxas." she breathed back.

The rest of their Saturday was spent sitting on Naminé's bed kissing and talking the hours away.

* * *

MONDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL.

"Roxas! This is for you!" Naminé grinned as she bounced up and down on her heals. She handed Roxas a rolled up piece of paper.

Roxas grinned taking it from her. "What's this?" he asked curiously, unwinding it. Holding it up he saw it was a detailed picture of lightening dancing across the sky, rain pounding the pavement and he could see, if he look carefully, two blonds dancing in the rain; one with spiky hair and the other with long white blond hair that trailed down her back.

"Wow Nam… this is…amazing! I love it!" this, of course made his new girlfriend blush though, but in his eyes she was even more beautiful that way.

"Well I remember you saying last Wednesday that you love storms so…"

"So that's why you were out in the rain. I knew it had something to do with me…Sorry about that I didn't want you getting sick or anything…"

"That's okay all's forgiving. Not that I was mad in the first place." She smiled and rose to her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Abruptly after Naminé pulled away, someone whistled at the blond couple, causing the two to spin around.

"It's about time you two!" Kairi laughed along with the rest of their friends.

The blonds were still chasing their best friends when the school bell rang to start they're morning.

Naminé and Roxas were still laughing as they entered the school hand-in-hand. Today, they knew, would be a good day!

* * *

Well what do think? Good, bad, otherwise? Read and review please! =D

~Kisa a.k.a one of the QueensOfWeirdness 3


End file.
